


"The Club"

by Kcolrehssemloh



Category: Benedict Cumberbatch - Fandom
Genre: Benedict Cumberbatch smut, F/M, Fluff, Smut, benedict cumberbatch fluff, cumberfluff, cumbersmut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-01
Updated: 2014-04-01
Packaged: 2018-01-17 18:35:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,353
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1398289
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kcolrehssemloh/pseuds/Kcolrehssemloh
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After a night of dancing and drinking Benedict and you have wild and passionate ideas for the remainder of the evening.</p>
            </blockquote>





	"The Club"

My birthdays on Thursday :) can you write a really long cumber fluff /smut. It can be about anything. You're an amazing writer.

I hope you have a very happy birthday nonny, I hope you enjoy this fic as much as I did writing it. I enjoyed it so much...so so so much. ;-)  
_________________________________

"Are you still not telling me where you're taking me?" You smiled as you walked downstairs in your pretty high heels and cute cocktail dress. 

"No." Ben smirked as he looked you over from head to toe. "You look...beautiful." He smiled wide.

"Thanks babe. Tell me where you are taking me and maybe you can see a bit more of me later." You slowly walked to Ben in a sultry way as you looked into his eyes.

"Mmmm." He breathed. The thought of you undressing for him turned him on. "No...no we can't...I can't... Not now. Later." He rambled as he tried to get his thoughts back. 

"Tell me or you won't get to see any of this later..." You smiled devilishly and bit your lower lip.

"I'll see about that. But I'm still not telling you where I'm taking you." Ben took your hand and drew it to his mouth for a soft kiss on the back of it. He led you out to a waiting car and helped you in before getting in and pulling away from the London flat you two shared. It was a beautiful night in London and the lights of the city shined everywhere. Passing buildings reflected in the cars windows as you drove closer to Soho. 

The cab pulled up to Club 49, a club with an amazing sophisticated interior perfect for a night of drinks and dancing. Stepping out of the car he turned and helped you out of the car. You held his arm as you walked in the club, it was packed inside and the music was rocking. 

"I wanted to take you dancing for your birthday." Ben spoke loudly close to your ear so you could hear him over the crowd.

"I love it, thank you!" You said just as loud as you both made your way to the basement dance floor. Ben grabbed two drinks from the bar on the way and handed one to you, sipping them as you walked downstairs. Once on the dance floor Ben started dancing with one hand on his drink and one hand swaying with his movements. You joined him and swayed your hips, rocked your free arm and danced. You were having so much fun already and it was only 8pm. 

A few drinks and four hours later, you were getting a bit tipsy on the dance floor, Ben was still holding strong with a few drinks under his belt, a few more drinks should push him over the edge. You danced wilder now that you let your reserve down and you felt so alive, Ben smiled at the site of your body on the dance floor. Taking your hand he led you off the floor and to one of the bar areas to find a cozy spot to rest and drink. 

"No no no! That song is my shit! I gotta dance!" You said as he led you off.

"Come on, I need a drink." He laughed and you were to tipsy to argue so you followed. 

"Two vodka martinis please." Ben said as he stepped up to the bar. 

"Two vodka martinis." The bar tender sat the glasses up on the bar for Ben to take. You followed him to a corner of the club and sat down to drink and talk with Ben. 

"You look amazing out there love." He spoke in your ear.

"Aww thanks babe! You look sooooo hoooottttt tonight." You giggled and blushed. "If I wasn't so drunk I'd mess around right here with you." You stopped giggling and looked straight into his eyes. Ben tried to stifle a laugh but he couldn't, you looked at him in shock. 

"Maybe you're not drunk enough, I don't think you would do that right now." He smiled.

"You wanna bet..." You slurred a little as you slid your hand down his trim chest to his pants and down his inner thigh before sliding back up to grab his cock and stroking it through his pants. He opened his mouth slightly at the feeling and closed his eyes before taking your hand and pulling it off of him. He yearned for your touch but Benedict wouldn't do this in public.  
"We can't, not here..." He took your face in his hand and gazed into your eyes, his stare, so powerful that he could see your soul if he wanted to.

"What did you see?" You whisper and try not to giggle.

"What do you mean?" He chuckled. 

"What did you see when you looked into my soul?" You really tried not to but you bust out laughing. 

"Someone's had a few to many, let's cut you off and go back to the dance floor." Ben laughed and took your hand to lead you back downstairs. You started dancing with your hips before you even got on the dance floor, the music was so catchy and upbeat you couldn't help yourself. Ben pulled you to the dance floor and you started dancing really close to him. It was going great until Ben caught a guy staring at your bum and hips, Ben is jealous, especially when he's had a few drinks. Instead of starting anything he pulled you close and put one hand on your back and the other to your face to pull you closer. He kissed you so long and so hard that you were both trying to catch your breaths when it broke. 

"What was that?" You smiled and ran your hands through his hair. 

"Someone was looking at you...I had to show him you are mine tonight." Ben smirked. 

"Wanna give him a little more of a show?" You smiled a huge goofy smile. "Kiss me again and then pull me off the dance floor." You added. Ben's eyes lit up when he smiled, knowing what you had planned. He took your head into both of his hands and pulled you close for another kiss. You were as close as you could get to Ben, you felt how much he was anticipating the nights activities. He grabbed your hand and pulled you upstairs. On the way out you saw the guy that was ogling at you and smiled before turning back to Benedict and rushing past him on the stairs now pulling him. 

Ben hailed a cab as you pulled him out the club doors, a taxi pulled up and you both climbed in. Ben told the cabbie the address and then turned back to you to kiss more. Thank god the flat was only twelve minutes away or you both might have made passionate love in the back seat of that cab.

The taxi pulled up and Ben helped you out, he rushed up the front stairs and unlocked the door with one hand, the other hand was pulling you closer to him. As soon as the door clicked open he grabbed you with both hands and fumbled into the empty and dark flat. He kicked the door closed behind him and slid his hands down to the hem of your dress, lifting it up just a bit to reach your bum and pick you up. You wrapped your legs around him could feel his hard cock trying to bust out of its confinement. 

"Ahhh." You breathed as he ended the long kiss. His eyes flicked over your body before he started doing anything else. 

"Ben..." You begged for him to ravish you. He obliged by pushing you against the living room wall and pulling the straps of your dress and bra off your shoulders and exposing your breast. 

"Oh Christ..." He moaned before kissing your left breast then the right lightly. Your chest rose and fell quickly, the pleasure that Ben was arousing in you was intense. Ben started kissing around each nipple before taking the right one in his mouth and sucking lightly, nibbling it with his lips as he pulled away to turn to the other one. Your hands were entangled in his hair as you pushed him harder onto you. You slid your hands to his shirt and began clawing at his buttons, giving up with trying to unbutton each one you began to tear at them, buttons popped off and Ben wiggled out of the white dress shirt. Next your hands tried to pull at his belt bit it wasn't working.

"Oh god! Ben Ben Ben!" You screamed as the pleasure grew even more intense inside you. Ben carried you to the sofa and laid you down softly, he yanked at your dress and it slipped off. He unhooked your bra with one hand and threw it over his shoulder. His hand slid down your stomach to your panties and over the fabric to the crotch of them, he slid his finger up and down driving you crazy, your legs spread wide at the sensation. 

"You're already so wet for me darling." His deep voice dripped with sex. Just the feeling of him stroking one finger back and forth could have made you come like crazy but he stopped just as he felt your legs tense up.

"Nah huh, not yet my dear..." He leaned down to kiss your neck softly and nibble at your earlobe. The sensation made your heart flutter and your body shake. You slipped your hands down to his belt and unhooked it, he pulled it off and threw it to the floor before he unbuttoned his trousers and pushed them and his briefs down to the floor and kicked them to the side. Your hands reached up to wrap around his neck and pull him on top of you. The weight of him on you was wonderful and you could feel his erection grazing your thigh.

"Fuck me please." You were tired of the teasing. Ben pushed himself up again and turned your legs around to the side of the sofa, your feet on the floor and Ben knelt between your knees. His hands gripped your hips and pulled you closer to the edge of the sofa. You could feel his breath on your dripping cunt, your eyes closed and rolled up. Ben kisses the top of your pussy then each thigh before kissing your clit and then sucking it.

"Oh fuck." You mutter.

"You smell so good darling..." You felt his tongue slip inside your entrance "mmmmm, you tasted even better." He slipped his tongue in again before licking up to your clit and working it in his mouth. You gripped the edge of the sofa and your knuckles turned white. 

"Oh!!oh!!" You breathed as you felt two of Benedict's long fingers slip into your wet pussy and start thrusting in and out.

"Oh god. Oh god. Oh god." You moaned repeatedly. Ben took his other hand from your waist and slipped it up to your ample breast and cupped it before taking your hard nipple between his fingers and twisting lightly. You tensed up as you felt that familiar sensation growing again in your stomach.

"Come for me...NOW." Ben ordered and you came all over his fingers and mouth. 

"Oh fuck." You repeated again and again as Ben continued to work you with his fingers, when he was positive you were all done he pulled out and sat on the sofa beside you. Once you caught your breath you gladly took a position between his legs and spit on his tip before swirling your tongue around and slipping him into you. 

"fuck..." He groaned.

You pulled him out all the way before slipping back onto him and thrusting him over and over until a short time had past.

"Fuck fuck FUCK!" he shot right into your mouth. You swallowed it before crawling back on top of him and straddling his lap, rocking your hips softly to get him aroused again. You leaned into him and kissed his jaw then his lobe before heading down to his chest. You could feel him growing already, you start to grind him quicker and harder and he is ready in no time. You took his cock and positioned it at your entrance before sitting down on it and pushing him deep into your wet walls.

"Dammit, fuck." You groaned as you adjusted to his thick length, once you took him in you started to grind again and bounce. Ben grabbed you and flipped your back down to the sofa, he was now on top and could do as he pleased. Your hand reached it's way to your clit but Ben took your wrist and grabbed the other hand and pinned them over your head. His other hand rubbed your clit faster and faster as he thrusted deeper and harder.

"Ggooooooodddddd." He growled as he reached closer to another orgasm. He let your wrist go and pushed your legs up to spread you wider so he could go deeper. 

"Ben...Ben...Benedict! BEN!" You moan then scream out as your second orgasm hits you and Benedict releases at the same time. The feeling of your orgasms together is amazing and they seem to last forever. Ben collapses to you panting and gasping for air. 

"Oh Christ..." He muttered repeatedly. 

"Ben...Ben..." You breathed. You both were so tired now that you wished the bedroom wasn't so far away. Ben rolled to the side and you positioned yourself on your side between his body and the back of the sofa, he cuddled you and held you tight to him.

"Happy Birthday darling, I love you." Ben finally caught his breath and kissed your forehead.

"I love you, thank you." You said before you yawned and you both fell asleep as Ben pulled a blanket that was on the back of the sofa over the both of you. What an amazing night...


End file.
